darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
27
Burke confers secretly with Stuart Bronson, who has obtained complete financial information on all the Collins family holdings. Synopsis : My name is Victoria Winters. The men who founded the Collins fortune were pioneers, and the Great House on the crest of Widows' Hill is a symbol of their strength. But it's different now, for the portraits that look down from the paneled walls see only the horror of unreasoning hatred. Carolyn's glad that the 9-year-old monster has gone into hiding. Victoria flat out says David attempted to commit murder. Carolyn recounts her experience with Burke and puts two and two together. Victoria outlines the evidence and states that the monster and the bleeder valve are now missing. Carolyn states that the walls of Collinwood should be padded, not paneled. They begin a search. Burke meets Mr Bronson in Bangor because he doesn't want Bronson near Collinsport. Bronson is apparently going to act as some sort of cover operative for Burke and gives him the financial records from the past 5 years for the Collins Family. Carolyn heads toward her room; Victoria hears something scurrying about in the West Wing and recounts an earlier experience (14). Turns out Elizabeth was in the West Wing. Elizabeth interrogates Victoria and explains away the earlier mysterious encounter. Turns out there are at least two keys that could have opened the drawer. Carolyn finds David's magazines with a well-worn page on disassembling brake cylinders. Burke wants more shadow games from Bronson. Elizabeth can't convince Roger to come find David, who's been missing for 45 minutes. Carolyn talks with Elizabeth and storms off. Burke learns that his hotel room has been searched and a small boy attempted to sneak into his room. Memorable quotes : Carolyn: We sure do breed them in this family, don't we? My mother hasn't left the place in 18 years, my little cousin tries to kill his own father. These walls shouldn't be paneled, Vicki, they should be padded! Dramatis personae * ← Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard → * ← Mitchell Ryan as Burke Devlin → * ← Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard → * Barnard Hughes as Stuart Bronson * ← Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters → Background information and notes Production * This is the only appearance of character Stuart Bronson. Actor Barnard Hughes was later unavailable to reprise the role and the character was replaced in 42 with Bronson's partner James Blair. * This episode marks the first appearance of the Bangor Pine Hotel. Story * TIMELINE: It's been less than an hour since Victoria found the bleeder valve. Bloopers and continuity errors * In the teaser, a boom mic sweeps across Vicki as she moves about the drawing room in search of David. * In the closing credits, Ohrbach's is misspelled as "Orhbach's" End credits announcements * faces disaster when an over-eager major tries to turn Sergeant O'Rourke into a commisioned officer. Watch the fun tonight at nine, eight o'clock central time on ABC. * Dark Shadows is a Dan Curtis production. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 27 on the IMDb The Collinsport Historical Society - Dark Shadows Diary - Episode 27 The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 270027